superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
"Sesame Street" 1364 (TV Episode 1980)
Full Cast and Crew Directed by Jon Stone Writing Credits Sara Compton Judy Freudberg Tony Geiss John Glines Emily Perl Kingsley Luis Santeiro Ray Sipherd Norman Stiles ... (head writer) Peter Swet Cast Daws Butler ... J Train Commentator Northern Calloway ... David Robinson Tristan Carrasco ... Herself Anthony Daniels ... C-3PO Emilio Delgado ... Luis Rodriguez Jim Henson ... Kermit the Frog / Ernie / Royal Fireman / Royal Cook (voice) Richard Hunt ... Muppet Performer (voice) Sonia Manzano ... Maria Figueroa Bob McGrath ... Bob (archive footage) Brian Muehl ... Lothar the Grouch (voice) (as Brian Wolfe) Jerry Nelson ... The Hare / Royal Doctor / Royal Postman (voice) Frank Oz ... Bert / Grover / The Tortoise / King (voice) Caroll Spinney ... Big Bird / Oscar the Grouch (voice) Lena Horne ... Herself (archive footage) (uncredited) Angella Kaye ... Angie (uncredited) Frank Patton III ... The Ant (uncredited) Produced by David Freyss ... producer Al Hyslop ... executive producer Craig Miller ... producer: Lucasfilm Lisa Simon ... associate producer Edith Zornow ... supervising film producer Film Editing by Joe Appel ... (as Joel Appel) Michael Breddan ... (as Mike Breddan) Art Direction by Alan Compton ... (as Alan J. Compton) Set Decoration by Nat Mongioi Makeup Department Michael Gemelli ... makeup artist Karen Specht ... hair stylist Production Management Ozzie Alfonso ... post-production supervisor Glenda Jones ... unit manager Frieda Lipp ... production supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Emily Squires ... associate director Art Department Gerri Brioso ... graphic artist Victor DiNapoli ... senior scenic artist Sound Department Lou Bruno ... sound (as Louis J. Bruno) Dick Maitland ... sound effects editor Camera and Electrical Department Frank Biondo ... camera operator David M. Clark ... lighting director Dennis Degan ... tape operator / video controller Arnold Giordano ... camera operator Dave Kinney ... camera operator William C. Knight ... lighting director (as William Knight) Joe LoRé ... camera operator Rolf Wahl ... video Costume and Wardrobe Department Calista Hendrickson ... muppet costumes Grisha Mynova ... wardrobe Editorial Department Neil Guy ... vision mixer Ron Procaccio ... videotape editor Music Department Dave Conner ... conductor Danny Epstein ... music coordinator Joe Raposo ... composer: theme music Other Crew Lewis Bernstein ... director of research (as Lewis J. Bernstein) Cheryl Blaylock ... muppet designer (as Cheryl Blalock) Diane Brathwaite ... production assistant Joseph Catalano ... production assistant Lin Criesi ... production assistant Edward G. Christie ... muppet designer David D. Connell ... vice president for production Robert J. Emerick ... curriculum coordinator (as Robert Emerick) Michael K. Frith ... muppet design consultant Richard Holloway ... senior floor manager Mari Kaestle ... muppet workshop coordinator Gerald S. Lesser ... chairman: board of advisors (as Gerald Lesser) (as Ph.D.) Kermit Love ... muppet designer Robert McCormack ... muppet workshop supervisor Ralph Mensch ... technical director Danette Morganelli ... production assistant Chet O'Brien ... production stage manager Mortimer J. O'Brien ... stage manager Frank Oz ... muppet creative consultant Edward L. Palmer ... vice-president of research (as Edward L. Palmer) (as Ph.D.) Mercedes Polango ... production assistant (as Mercedes Polanco) Walt Rauffer ... technical advisor Don Sahlin ... muppet designer (as Donald Sahlin) Leona Schauble ... assistant director of research Janet Shapiro ... researcher Arlene Sherman ... production coordinator Hank Smith ... stage manager Steve Springford ... floor manager (as Stephen Springford) Jon Stone ... creative consultant Cathi Turow ... assistant to the producers (as Cathi Rosenberg) Amy Van Gilder ... muppet workshop coordinator Ron Weaver ... director of operations (as Ronald L. Weaver) Caroly Wilcox ... muppet designer Category:IMDb Category:Full Cast & Crew Category:Company Credits